Dipper and Mabel's Arabian Nights with Aladdin (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Dipper and Mabel's Arabian Nights with Aladdin. As Dipper and Mabel Pines arrived in the Magic Kingdom one day, King Mickey Mouse has a mission for them. Mickey Mouse: Dipper, Mabel, I have a mission for you two. Dipper Pines: What is it? Mabel Pines: I'm ready for what bad guys Merlock can throw at me! Mickey Mouse: I'm sending you two to Agrabah to meet with my friend, Prince Aladdin. Dipper Pines: No problem, Mickey, we'll be ready to go. Lightning McQueen: We got your backs, Dipper. Dipper Pines: Thanks, Lightning. Then, Mickey has to make a point at things first. Mickey Mouse: And one more thing, some friends are here to accompany you. Dipper Pines: What friends? As he heard a clearing throat, Dipper and Mabel looked down and notice a group of mice. Basil of Baker Street: Bernard, Bianca and Jake told us about you two. Permit me to introduce ourselves, Basil of Baker Street at your service, Dipper and Mabel Pines. Miss Kitty Mouse: Hello there, I'm Kitty. Mabel Pines: You're almost as pretty as Pacifica. Miss Kitty Mouse: Oh, thank you. Dr. David Q. Dawson: Dr. David Q. Dawson, how do you do? Dipper Pines: Pleasure's all mine, Dr. Dawson. Jake: And meet rest of our mates, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jaq and Gus, and Roquefort. Basil of Baker Street: We've come all this way to help you. So, they had a start of their friendship together. At Disney Airlines, Dipper, Mabel, and their friends hopped onboard the plane with Launchpad McQuack. Mater: We're ready when you are, Launchpad. Launchpad McQuack: Fasten your seatbelt, we're about to take off. Herbie: (beeps) Dipper Pines: Basil, aren't any of you coming? Basil of Baker Street: No need, we have Dumbo, Orville, and Wilbur to give us a lift. Just then, they came just in time to give their friends a ride. Orville: Hiya, Fellas. Wilbur: Great to see you. (notices Kitty) And Kitty, look beautiful as usual! Basil of Baker Street: (clearing his throat) We're about to depart! So, they took off and make their way to Agrabah. Upon arriving at Agrabah, Dipper and Mabel were amazed at this place. Dipper Pines: Look at this place! Mabel Pines: This place is amazing! Iago: Yeah, I should know, I use to live with Aladdin and gang until I met his father, Cassim. Giselle: (beeps) Pacifica Northwest: It's so amazing. Olaf: Wow! Cruz Ramirez: I could get used to this. Bernard: I still think we should've take the train instead. Launchpad McQuack: Buckle up, Gang, we're coming in for a landing. Dipper Pines: Hang on, Guys! This is gonna be tough! With one crash landing at the marketplace, Aladdin and his friends came to see them. Aladdin: Hey, Launchpad. How's the flight? Launchpad McQuack: Well, nothing to it, Al. Just bringing some company along with two new friends Ford and Stan would like you to meet. Dipper Pines: Hi. Aladdin: New friends of yours and Iago's too, Genie? Genie: You got that right, Al. Iago: Dipper, Mabel, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, and Carpet. Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Carpet, Dipper and Mabel Pines. Mabel Pines: Hello! Jasmine: It's nice to meet you, Mabel. Aladdin: And good to finally meet you, Dipper. Herbie: (beeps) Dipper Pines: Abu: Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225